Driven by Love: Goodbye?
by Akira Sieghart
Summary: He promised that he'd never leave her... that he'd always love her... so, why? Why did he do it? What did she ever do to deserve something like this?


**Driven by Love: Goodbye?**

* * *

**Alright people, this is my THIRD one-shot based in the Driven by Love series...**

**This one, I've been planning on doing for a while...**

**I finally managed to write out the plot a few days ago, and here's the end result...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

As my sleeping state-of-mind lightened, bright light from the sun penetrated our bedroom window and rested upon my closed eyes, and I fought against the urge to wake up and start my day. After a moment, I let out a gentle sigh before I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust themselves to the brightness that engulfed the room. As soon as I felt the urge to continue sleeping disappear, I rolled onto my side so that I could catch a full glimpse of the sleeping chipmunk that was lying beside me.

His body was complete still except for the gentle movements of his chest, rising up and down in a rhythm that I found strangely soothing. My eyes wandered up his body and I looked up at his face and saw that his mouth was hanging open, allowing the soft sounds of his snores travel across the room. I giggled softly to myself before trailing my hand up his chest and ultimately closing his mouth carefully. I watched him closely for another moment. Despite my efforts, his mouth suddenly reopened itself and the sounds of his snores could be heard once again. I then found myself trying to resist the urge to break out into laughter, finding the whole situation amusing to myself and what I could assume, him as well.

Without saying a word, without making a sound, and being as careful as I possibly could, I slipped out of our bed and reached for my black nightgown that was perched over the far-side of the frame of the bed. I silently covered myself with it and turned towards the sleeping chipmunk and smiled, before I walked through our bedroom door and down the stairs. As I reached the bottom of the staircase, I took a left and walked into the kitchen. I was fairly hungry myself, but I knew that he was going to be much hungrier than I was when he woke up, so I decided that I was going to make breakfast for him.

I searched through the numerous cabinets that were hanging in all different sections of the kitchen, searching each for something interesting that I could make. While I wasn't sure if he was, I was personally sick of making eggs and toast just about every morning of our lives. Sure, it tasted good, but I knew that we would both enjoy a little change to our everyday routine, which had become noticeably boring. Finally, I decided to make bacon, pancakes, and French toast.

I neatly gathered all the ingredients that I would need and began mixing numerous things with others. After, what seemed like forever, I found the soon-to-be-food was now ready to be cooked. I poured the pancake batter into ovals on a baking pan and placed it on one of the trays in the oven. As soon as I closed the oven door, I placed the strips of bacon that I had taken out of the package that they were assembled in, into a frying pan on the burners on the oven and left them to cook. Finally, I placed the French toast into the toaster and turned it on.

As I waited for the food to cook, my consciousness began drifting into my inner thoughts. Although I couldn't explain why, I began thinking about my life over the past years and all that had happened. From the crises with both of our families when we were kids, to him proposing to me nearly eleven years after, to us finally having the wedding of our dreams, and to us moving into our new house and truly beginning our new life together.

Still deep within my thoughts, I failed to hear the soft footsteps on the stairs and behind me before it was too late and I felt two arms wrap around me.

"Something smells good!" He murmured happily into my ear as he looked around the kitchen.

"Don't worry my Teddy bear, everything will be done soon." I giggled as I broke out of his gently embrace to check on our meal.

"Do you need any help?" Theodore asked innocently.

"No, I'll be fine." I replied as I placed the cooked French toast onto a plate, scooped the bacon out of the pan, and carefully took the pancakes out of the oven.

"Well, since everything seems to be done," Theodore began as he walked up to me. "Let me at lease carry the food into the kitchen."

"Fine…" I sighed in defeat and handed him the large plate of food.

As soon as he began walking away, I reached into another cabinet and took out two other large plates, assembled a few utensils, and grabbed a few things to drink and made my way into the dining room. I placed what I had in my arms onto the dining room table before returning to the kitchen, grabbing two drinking glasses, and returning once again to the dining room.

As I handed him his plate and everything else, we both began picking and choosing our meal from the pile of food that was centered in the middle of the table. We both eat in silence, sharing a few glances and giggling afterwards. Once we finished, I began piling up the dishes so that I could bring them into the kitchen and wash them. Before I had the chance to move the stack of dishes, I heard the phone in the living room ring.

"Who would be calling _this_ early?" I thought out loud.

"You get the phone; I'll bring the dishes into the kitchen." Theodore shrugged.

"Okay." I agreed as I quickly made my way into the living room and picked up the phone off of the jack.

"Hello?" I answered.

On the other side of the line, all I could hear was crying.

"Hello?" I asked again.

Still, all I could hear were the sobs of the female on the other side of the line. I listened carefully and realized that what little of the voice of the female that I _could_ hear sounded familiar. While I didn't have a definite answer, I decided to guess.

"Brittany?" I called out.

For a second, the sobs of the female stopped, signaling that I guessed correctly. Now that I knew who it was, and my sister nonetheless, I was more concerned than ever.

"Brittany," I began, slightly more panicked than before. "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer. I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was trying to get her cries to subside, but she was failing. I gave her a few minutes to try and pull herself together and as soon as I couldn't hear anymore sobs, I decided to continue the actual conversation.

"Brittany, talk to me." I gently demanded. "What's wrong?"

I could faintly hear the sound of her trying to get the right words out of her mouth, and as she finally seemed to be on the right track, I suddenly heard her break into more tears. I let out a soft sigh.

"Brittany, listen to me, I want you to come over to our house right now." I instructed. "Can you drive by yourself, or do you need a ride?"

"I'll be fine by myself…" Was all I could hear Brittany answer with. "I'll be there in a few minutes…"

"Wait, Brittany," I began hurriedly. "Where's Alvin?"

There was a long pause and I was about to assume that I didn't ask in time and that she hung up.

"I'll be over in a few minutes…" Brittany stated again before I heard the soft chime of the dial tone in my ear.

I lowered the phone from the side of my head and stared at it as it lay in the palm of my hand. I placed the phone back onto the jack and walked back into the kitchen to see Theodore washing the dishes that we used during breakfast.

"Who was it?" Theodore asked as he glanced at me from over his shoulder.

"It was Brittany…" I answered.

"Brittany was up _this_ early?" Theodore asked in shock. "I mean, it's not like Alvin is getting her butt into shape… what did she want anyway?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "When I answered the phone, _all_ could hear was her crying. When I asked what she was crying about, she wouldn't answer her. So, I invited her over here… you don't mind, do you?"

"No," Theodore answered. "Of course not."

"I'm just so worried about her… I mean, I've _never_ heard Brittany openly cry like that since… well, what happened last year…" I rambled.

"I know, I know. Don't worry, we'll find out what's bothering her when she gets here." Theodore smiled. "But, in the meantime, I think we should get dressed."

"Good call…" I giggled softly as we both headed upstairs and into our room.

Neither of us thought that it was necessary to take a shower for this small occasion, so we both put on average clothes and headed back towards the stairs. I decided to wear a spring-green shirt and blue jeans. This was the first time I could actually _remember_ me deliberately wearing green on my own, but I didn't mind much. Sure, I didn't wear it too often anymore, but under no circumstances did I _hate_ it. I glanced to my left and saw that Theodore decided to wear a plain white shirt with blue jeans to go along with it.

As we arrived at the bottom of the stairs, I heard the chime of the house doorbell and automatically assumed it to be Brittany. I quickly got to the front door, unlocked it, and opened it. As soon as the door was fully open and I could see on the other side, I felt both shocked and even more worried than before. On the other side of the door, stood Brittany… but this wasn't the Brittany that I knew. The Brittany that was now in front of me, stood wearing no makeup, no expensive clothing, and was dressed in normal pajamas. Her hair was a complete mess, and her entire face was drenched with, what I assumed to be, tears. This couldn't _really_ be my sister… could it?

"Brittany?" I managed to ask in shock.

The figure nodded slowly.

"Come on, let's get you inside…" I said sympathetically as I reached out and guided her into the living room, seating her on one of the couches.

I then left her for a moment to get a box of tissues and returned as quickly as I could. When I handed her the box, she slowly took it out of my hands and proceeded to wipe her face and blow her nose. I then saw Theodore enter the living room and when his eyes met Brittany, I could tell that he was as surprised as I was.

We all sat in silence. Theodore and I waited and gave Brittany the time that she needed to pull herself together so that we could talk. After a few minutes, Brittany seemed to have calmed down and was now sitting on the couch looking at her own two feet.

"Brittany," I began softly. "We both want to help you… but you need to tell us what's wrong first…"

I could see the tears starting to form in Brittany's eyes again, but before they fell, she reached into her purse and took out a folded piece of paper and handed it to me. Theodore and I shared a quick glance before I opened it and we began reading it.

It wasn't a long letter, but we must have read it over fifty times each. Each time I finished, I felt my mouth fall open wider and wider. I simply _couldn't_ believe what the letter said. Immediately, I could tell that it was from Alvin. But, what it actually _said_ sent shivers up my spine. I couldn't tell what Alvin was truly thinking when he wrote it, but the main message that he was trying to get across, confused and saddened me. Alvin… was leaving Brittany…

I dropped the paper from my face and looked back at Theodore. I could tell that we both were sad, angry, and confused. And the only person that could answer our questions… was Brittany.

"Brittany…" I began as I gulped. "Why did Alvin leave?"

"Was it another girl?" Theodore questioned.

"No…" Brittany answered quietly.

"Then what was the reason?" I asked angrily.

Only a few things pissed me off. And one of them was a man leaving a woman. But, I never thought that it would actually happen to _my_ family…

"Guys…" Brittany began as she struggled to get her next line out. "I-I'm… pregnant…"

My eyes opened as wide as they had ever been and even though I wasn't looking at him, I could Theodore's were the same way.

"W-What?" I asked, in even more shock than before.

"I'm pregnant…" Brittany stated again. "With Alvin's baby…"

I shook my head violently. I was starting to get a headache with all of the sudden news.

"God, Brittany," I began angrily. "Your honeymoon wasn't even that long ago! You couldn't wait?"

I didn't attend to be harsh, but I could tell that I was because a few tears fell from Brittany's eyes.

"Do you have any idea where Alvin is?" I finally asked.

Brittany simply shook her head.

"I don't even know why he left… I thought that he loved me…" Brittany cried.

"Brittany," Theodore began. "Alvin _does_ love you… but, I don't think that he was ready to be a father…"

"So that gives him the right to leave?" I snapped.

"I'm sure he'll be back… he just needs time to think…" Theodore said defensively.

"Yeah," I agreed. "He'll be back, Brittany. Just give it some time…"

"That's easy for you to say!" Brittany cried harder. "How would you feel if _Theodore_ left you!"

I suddenly felt my heart hurt as I involuntarily imagined my life without Theodore. I dropped my head and let out a sigh. What could I do? Theodore and I couldn't help Brittany by ourselves.

An idea came to mind and I got up from the couch and picked up the phone. I dialed in my desired number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello, Dave Seville speaking." I heard a voice on the other side of the line say.

"Hi Dave, it's me, Eleanor." I greeted.

"Oh, good morning Eleanor." Dave said happily. "What can I do for you?"

"Dave, I need to call an _emergency_ family meeting. Please call Simon, Jeanette, and Miss Miller and tell them to meet at Theodore's and my house." I instructed.

"Okay," Dave said quickly. "What about Alvin and Brittany?"

I suddenly felt a knot in my throat as I tried to think of an excuse.

"Brittany's already here." I answered before hanging up.

I hung the phone back up and seated myself on the couch again, avoiding the glances that Theodore and Brittany were both giving me. After about ten minutes, I could hear a few cars park outside the house and car doors open and close afterwards. I was pleasantly surprised that the rest of my family took the hint that this was a very _important_ meeting, and arrived as quickly as they could. During my thoughts, I heard a series of chimes from the doorbell ring throughout the house. I got to my feet again and headed towards the door, letting Dave, Miss Miller, Simon, and Jeanette in.

"I'm sorry it took so long Eleanor, but what is it?" Dave asked worriedly.

"Please, everyone," I began. "Come into the living room…"

I guided them into the living room where Brittany and Theodore were still waiting. At first, everyone was concerned with the way Brittany looked just as Theodore and I were, but Brittany quickly brushed off their comments and concerns and told them that she was fine.

"Listen everyone," I began, getting everyone's attention. "Brittany has something to tell you all…"

And just like that, I left the spotlight on Brittany and sat next to Theodore as everyone waited for Brittany to continue.

"Everyone…" Brittany gulped. "I'm… p-pregnant…"

The entire room was silent for a moment before Jeanette and Miss Miller jumped up from their seats and ran over to give Brittany a big hug.

"I'm so happy for you and Alvin, Dear." Miss Miller cried happily as she tightened her grip around Brittany's delicate body.

For the next few minutes, everyone gave their own praise and said how happy they were for Alvin and Brittany. Everyone except for Dave seemed to be in an extremely good mood, but I could tell by the way Dave was looking around, that he sensed something was wrong.

"Brittany," Dave interrupted. "You know that I'm happy for you and everything… but, where's Alvin?"

Just as I thought, Dave had his suspicions the entire time. But, with Dave openly asking, everyone _else_ realized that Alvin wasn't there as well and turned to Brittany, looking for an answer.

"A-Alvin…" Brittany began as tears started to dwell in her eyes again. "Alvin left me…"

Everyone's attitude immediately changed from happy, to sad and sympathetically.

"What do you mean 'left'?" Simon questioned.

"Last night, Alvin wrote me a letter saying that he was leaving, and left… what else could I mean?" Brittany snapped sadly.

"What exactly did the letter say, Brittany?" Dave asked.

Just like she had done to Theodore and me, she didn't answer, instead, she handed them the same letter that she gave to us. Everyone else crowded around Dave so that they could also read it. After they were done, Dave placed the letter on the table and let out an aggravated sigh.

"That jerk!" Jeanette exclaimed. "He doesn't deserve you, Brittany!"

"No…" Brittany responded quietly. "I'm the one that doesn't deserve him… this is all my fault…"

"No it's not, Honey," Miss Miller began as she patted Brittany on the back gently. "Alvin loves you, and you love him… I'm sure he'll be back… he just needs time to think…"

"I was thinking the same thing," Dave agreed. "I know Alvin, and he's just scared and confused right now… but, he'll be back. You just need to keep believing… in the meantime, we'll help you find him."

"Really?" Brittany asked.

"Of course," Dave smiled. "We're family…"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Two weeks later...**_

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

It's been two hard weeks since that night that my true love had left me. My family, everyone, swore that they'd help me find Alvin, and even though we had been working ourselves as hard as we could… we had no luck. They won't admit it, but I can tell that they're having doubts about us even being able to find Alvin anymore… but I haven't given up hope. I know that Alvin loves me, so I'll wait… I'll wait and wait until I die if I have to. The entire day had been out searching. We had covered much of the immediate area in the last two weeks, and it's starting to make me wonder where he could have possibly gone.

I broke out of my heavy thoughts to look to my left. The clock read 'eleven o' seven'. I sighed and stood up from Alvin's and my bed and turned off the light so that I could sleep. As I lay back in my bed, ready for another restless night, I heard the phone ring from downstairs.

I groaned and hopped off of the bed again and made my way downstairs. I quickly got into the kitchen and picked up the phone off of the wall and turned it on.

"Hello?" I answered bitterly.

"Yes, is this Mrs. Brittany Seville?" A voice from the other end of the line asked.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked, even more bitterly than before.

"My name is Cathy Garcia." The voice introduced. "I'm a nurse at St. Patrick's Hospital… I'm calling because of your husband, Alvin Seville…"

**

* * *

**

And that's all she wrote!

**Now, before you ask, I'm NOT giving out any more details about what happens afterwards...**

**Please be aware, this will happen in the THIRD book of _'Driven by Love'_**

**Also, remember, what happened in _'Driven by Love: Lullaby'_ was only a POSSIBLE future!**

**Everything may not happen like it did in that story, so, just remember that...**

**Anyway, I hoped you all liked it... and REVIEW!**


End file.
